dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tina McGee (New Earth)
. She was sent to S.T.A.R. Labs in Salt Lake City, Utah, to study the Flash's metabolism on a grant from Harvard University. She and Wally fell in love, even though she was married and twelve years older. After she helped him to defeat the Kilg%re, he asked her to come live with him in New York City. At first, she went home to Syracuse. When she confronted Jerry about a divorce, he beat her, and then she took Wally up on his offer. Tina accompanied Wally to Finland, which they used as a base when Wally ventured to Siberia to find Dr. Pytor Orloff, who was the only one that could save her husband, Jerry. Tina was dually concerned, as she didn't want to lose either her husband or Wally. After going to Syracuse to be with Jerry during his operation, Tina returned to Middle Hampton to be with Wally. However, his mother, Mary, was also living with him, and a lot of tension began to build between the two. Tina bugged Wally to convince his mother to leave for months, but she never did. Gradually, their relationship began to wane to a point where it seemed all the love was gone. She began to visit her husband more and more as he recovered. Even though Wally had been toying with breaking up with her for quite some time, it was Tina that actually ended the relationship. She got back together with Jerry, and they moved to California, where she began to do research for the Pacific Institute. Tina and Jerry were assigned to research possible ways to bring back Wally's speed after it was taken away by the alien gene bomb exploded over Earth. By studying Barry Allen's notes, Jerry determined which chemicals were sprayed on him in the accident that gave him super-speed. He set up a device that sprayed Wally with these chemicals while sending an electric charge through him. It worked, but in a deadly way. With his new-found speed, Wally burned a deep line across the country. The two of them, along with Mason Trollbridge, decided to follow his tracks, hoping to rescue him. They followed him to a giant crater near Swainsville, New Mexico. They stayed in this tiny community for a while, researching what had happened they day of Wally's run across the country and apparent explosion nearby. A lot of tension built up between the three of them and the small community. In the end, they were able to find Wally, who had become the Porcupine Man, and restore him to normal, with the help of Chunk. When Wally was taken hostage by the Turtle, Mason Trollbridge recruited Tina to help out the search. She and Jerry were able to triangulate the Turtle's location when they analyzed two of his Turtlescope mini-cams. The McGees remained good friends of Wally, and he would often seek their aid with scientific matters. Tina began working for S.T.A.R. Labs in Keystone City. She and her intern, Valerie Perez, studied Bart Allen and his connection with the Speed Force after he returned from battling Superboy-Prime aged four years. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Height and weight from . | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Tina McGee | Links = }} Category:Scientists Category:Wally West's Love Interests Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members